Flamestar's Warrior Cat Poems!
by Flamestar-ThunderClan Leader
Summary: Please read my Warrior Cat poems and guess the cat!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! It's RandomFandom19 here (aka Flamestar)**

**Here is my new fanfic….WARRIOR CAT POEMS! I know. It has been done before…but…Guess the Cat! Some are easy, some are hard…well Enjoy!**

I look up at the night sky, full of clouds as dark as the stripe along my back  
And, I'm thinking of those who I have lost in my long life  
When I look at the stars, I see three figures looking down on me.  
My first love, her eyes gazing into mine,  
My dear kit, who walks two skies,  
And my best friend, his fiery pelt glowing  
I think of the cats who are still here…  
My second love, her warm pelt pressed against mine  
My other kits, brave and loyal,  
My heart aches yet my heart soars…  
I will remember these cats forever more…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! Flamestar is back! Who is this poem about?**

**Watching, Waiting**

I'm lying here  
Next to him  
I don't feel his familiar warmth  
He is cold  
He is dead  
I'm watching, waiting  
for him to tell me it will be okay  
He doesn't

My heart is shattered  
My body, bruised and battered  
I'm watching, waiting  
for them to bury him

I'm in the forest  
Searching the sky for a flame-coloured star  
As I return to camp  
The Clan is looking at me  
Watching, Waiting  
for me to break down

Our daughter is deputy  
She is watching, waiting  
for me to feel proud  
But I don't  
because memories of him  
Hang over me like a heavy cloud

My leader is in front of me  
watching, waiting  
for me to say  
that I want to give up the life of a warrior  
and join the elders  
but I don't

I lie here in the warriors den  
Watching, Waiting  
for my flame-coloured star to bring me to StarClan.


	3. Chapter 3

HI Everyone! Flamestar here…

So far, Dawnshadow of Fireclan is winning, being the first to guess both cats, Graystripe and Sandstorm. I will now get my mother to say the disclaimer!

Sandstorm: But I don't want to say it!  
Flamestar: SAY IT!  
Sandstorm: Alright, I will {gives death stare)  
"Flamestar does not own Warriors. If she did, Silverstream would be alive and Firestar wouldn't have died in the Dark Forest battle"

ON TO THE POEM!

I wanted to be brave,  
I thought we would be safe  
we needed to prove ourselves  
To receive our warrior names  
Snuck out late at night  
We were given such a fright  
when we saw…  
Creatures with big teeth and sharp claws  
They attacked  
All I remember after that  
was her face, torn and bloody  
Her pelt, long and muddy  
As I got struck with a paw  
My head felt so sore  
I realized my vision was fading  
I journeyed to StarClan  
Brightpaw, I'll be waiting…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! Flamestar went into her den with Stormclaw and they haven't come out yet... I really didn't want to see what they were doing so I'm narrating this poem! Give it up for Me! Shademist!

*crickets chirp*

-somewhere in the ThunderClan camp...-

"You suck! Flamestar is so much better than you! BOOOOOO!"

Thank you Squirrelflight...

"We Want Flamestar!"

Squirrelflight, she is doing things in her den with Stormclaw!

"Oh..."

Our current standings are...

Dawnshadow of Fireclan with 2 points!  
Mintiecool1 with 1 point!

A/N Only the first people to answer get points. Dawnshadow answered both the Graystripe and Sandstorm poems first, while Mintiecool1 answered the Swiftpaw poem first!

ON WITH THE POEM!

I was loyal to my Clan  
She was leader and my friend  
Thought I was killed by another noble deputy  
But a traitorous cat got the best of me  
A timid apprentice, dark as night  
Forced to lie about the fight  
Oh, if only they knew the truth!  
No cat is punished for the terrible crime  
I left my Clan and my daughter behind...  
The Lion roars its last roar  
The Traitor's rank begins to soar  
A pudgy little kittypet joins the Clan  
My daughter was certainly not a fan...  
Fire reveals the truth about my death  
Leader refuses to listen, as if she is deaf  
Fire saves my kit from falling off the edge

Closer...  
Together...  
They become friends...  
More than that...

Finally the truth is revealed  
My soul rests in peace  
As I watch my daughter  
Falling...  
In love...  
With a flame-coloured tom...

There! That one done! As a little treat, here is a poem I wrote about Sandstorm (My favourite character, if you hadn't guessed)  
This poem was one of the winners of XxSnowyDreamsxX's Warrior cat poems contest! Unfortunately, I forgot to put my name in when I submitted it, so she never gave me credit. I don't mind...here we go!

SANDSTORM

Daughter of a deputy, a warrior born  
Treated kittypet with scowls and scorn  
Destinied to end up with Dust  
Until Fire saved her amidst a big fuss  
Falls in love with the flame-coloured tom  
Dustpelt's devastated, thinks its wrong  
She's a mighty hunter, loves to run  
Young warrior, has so much fun  
Her leader is losing it, dog pack is near  
She runs for the Clan, without fear  
Her tom is Clan Leader, and now they are mates  
Off to save SkyClan from a terrible fate  
Two precious daughters Squirrel and Leaf  
Tumbling around everyones feet  
Senior warrior well respected  
Isn't as soft as enemies expected  
Moons pass by Clans move to the lake  
Could it have been a big mistake?  
Fire's lives begin to burn out  
Surviving whitecough is full of doubt  
The final battle raging strong  
Fire vs Tiger- its on!  
Tiger fades lightning strikes tree  
"Firestar is dying in front of me"  
Standing in the rain  
Heart wracked with pain  
As the cycle starts again...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for not updating in so long...

Dawnshadow of Fireclan is still winning on 3 points. Seeming you're winning, you can PM me for the next cat you want a poem written about!

On with the poem!

My mother rejected my brother  
Just because of an accident  
She favored me because of his face  
His face was disfigured

I tried to be a loyal warrior, I really tried!  
But one night with a certain blue-furred warrior  
Changed Everything  
It was one night! Just one night!

She gave birth to my kits soon after  
She wanted to be deputy of her Clan.  
I wanted to be deputy of mine.  
She _couldn't_ let the spiky-furred warrior take over!  
So she brought the kits to me on the coldest leaf-bare night.  
One perished in the snow. **A/N: Bonus point if you name this kit's gender!**

I had to give the kits to a grieving queen  
She brought them up as her own  
I became deputy and... one fateful day

I was killed by a rockfall fighting for territory

In StarClan the blue-furred one and I were reunited

We watched our son be killed

Our daughter becoming deputy, then leader


	6. Chapter 6

It's ok guys, I'm not dead... maybe

Here is Dawnshadow of Fireclan's suggestion!

I was a kittypet named Red.

A rogue, ginger from tail to head **A/N: Yes, it should be head to tail, but it rhymes!**

Taken in by by a Star of Cedar

Who was a great, strong leader

I was Russet by name and Russet by pelt

Nothing better than a warrior! Is what I felt

Moons pass and soon I am

Deputy of my adopted Clan

I stand beside my leader, full of pride

Cats outside my Clan better hide!

Although I seem to forget...

I was one of them, do I regret?

Again, moons pass and soon I am

Lying, bleeding in the sand

On my way to StarClan...

Accept me for who I am.


End file.
